Electronic systems and circuits are often utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as computers, video equipment, and communication systems facilitate increased productivity and cost reduction in analyzing and communicating information in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. Frequently, these activities involve storage of vast amounts of important and confidential information and significant resources are expended storing and processing the information. Maintaining and managing storage of the information often involves significant resources and skill sets. Accurately accessing the impacts (e.g., utilization, costs, etc.) of data storage on storage resources is often important.